1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to measuring tools and devices, and more particularly compact leveling tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leveling tools are commonly used in a variety of industrial fields. In their most basic form, they allow the user to determine whether a surface is level. Leveling tools typically consist of a transparent sealed vial that is mounted in a frame. The vial contains some liquid, typically a non-polar liquid such as alcohol or ether, but is not entirely filled. This allows a small bubble of gas to remain in the vial. Since the vial is sealed, the position of the gas bubble within the tube indicates whether the vial is level. The frame includes a long flat side surface often oriented parallel to the vial. The flat side surface may be placed on a flat surface to quickly and accurately determine whether the flat surface is level.
The spirit level, used by many workers in building construction, has two or more level vials positioned at right angles with respect to each other. This allows the leveling tool to register vertical as well as horizontal positions. Such spirit levels have been in common use for hundreds of years. Typical levels are often several feet in length.
One particular type of spirit level is the “torpedo” (or canoe) level, so named for its shape. “Torpedo” levels are typically small (often as small as 2 or 3 inches) and have tapered ends. The body of such levels generally contain two or three level vials. The “torpedo” level is useful for making measurements in small spaces and may be carried in a toolbox or pocket.
Several attempts have been made to improve levels including: adding magnets to the face or side surface of the leveling tool to allow it to be temporarily fixed to metal surfaces, providing additional level vials at different angles to allow leveling at multiple angles/orientations, indenting the side surface of the body to allow it to more easily rest upon cylindrical surfaces, and adding movable parts that allow for adjusting relative positions of the level vials with respect to the body of the level. Despite these improvements, a need remains for an improved leveling tool that simply and effectively levels at multiple angles, that can be inserted into confined work spaces, and that is easily transported and carried on a job site.